a dream come true
by animefan104
Summary: As Kyo walked down the hall to Akito's room, he got worried at what Akito will do when he asks him if he can take Tohru's hand in marriage. He stood and looked at the closed door; he slowly goes to open it; his hand tightly holding on as he pulls the door where he can see Akito. "Enter." Akito told Kyo.


A dream come true

A dream come true kyoxtohru  
(I do not own fruits basket)

As Kyo walked down the hall to Akito's room, he got worried at what Akito will do when he asks him if he can take Tohru's hand in marriage. He stood and looked at the closed door; he slowly goes to open it; his hand tightly holding on as he pulls the door where he can see Akito.  
"Enter." Akito told Kyo. As Kyo walked across the room, Akito looked at him. "What brings you here?"  
"Y-you see, I have a really big question." Kyo said as his voice started to change.  
"What is it? You sound like something's wrong." Akito said with worry. Kyo looked dead at Akito.  
"I would like to get married to Tohru Honda, if it's okay with you!" Kyo said, closing his eyes. Akito was shocked.  
"I don't care. You can do whatever you want. It's your life. You can pick how you live it." Akito replied, grinning ever so kindly at Kyo.  
"You really don't care?" Akito laughed.  
"I really don't, Kyo. You really need her just as much as she needs you." Akito said with a smile.  
"I thought you would say no to me!" Kyo laughed. Akito looked at Kyo.  
"Did you really? I would never tell you no on a question like that! But I do have things to do today, Kyo."  
"I understand." As Kyo was walking out of the room, he turns around. "Hey, um... would you like to come to a party at Shigure's house? That's when I'm going to ask Tohru." Kyo asked. Akito looked down.  
"I can't make it. I have so much stuff I have to do here." Kyo looked at him.  
"When I ask her, do you want me to call you?" Akito started to grin ear to ear.  
"Would you? I would love that!" He yelled in delight.  
"Yeah, that's the least I could do for you! But I better get going." Kyo said, waving.  
Akito smiled at him as he closed the door.

Kyo was leaving the main house when Haru walked up.  
"Yo, Kyo!" Haru said.  
"Yeah. Hey." Kyo replied.  
"What are you doing here?" Haru asked as he turned his head.  
"I came here to ask Akito a question." Kyo said, looking away from him.  
"What's the question?" Kyo looked up at Haru.  
"You can't tell anyone else."  
"Fine. Let's hear it." Haru grinned.  
"I'm going to ask Tohru to marry me at a party but I don't have time to tell everyone about it." Kyo said. Haru chuckled.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll get the party around."  
"Thanks. It starts in two hours. I'll tell everyone on this side of the place." Kyo said, walking away.  
"Alright!" Haru waves.

Kyo opens the door to Shigure's house.  
"Welcome home, Kyo." Tohru said with a smile.  
"Yeah, thanks." Kyo replied.  
"I just called Hana and Arisa. They're coming tonight too." Kyo looks to the side.  
Great, that's what I need. Hana waving me up when I ask Tohru...  
"Kyo, is something wrong?" Tohru asked.  
"Nope. I just was thinking of something." Kyo said, rubbing his head.  
"Umm... Okay... Well, I'm going to start cooking." Tohru said, walking back into the kitchen.  
"Alright." Kyo headed upstairs.  
Man, I'm going to freak out. There's less than an hour until the party. It took me a while telling everyone. He walked into his room. But I think this is going to be great to see Tohru's face when she sees this. Kyo thought as he picked up a little box and opened it to show a ring with a big diamond. I know she'll love it.  
"Kyo, what do you have there?" Shigure asked looking in the doorway. Kyo quickly closed the little box and put it in his dresser.  
"What the hell are you doing looking in here?! I could have been changing!" Kyo shouted.  
"It wouldn't have been the first time I've seen you change." Shigure chuckles.  
"Shut up, you dog!" Kyo crossed his arms.  
"What is that? It looks like a ring." Shigure asked. Kyo grabs Shigure and pulls him into his room and closes the door.  
"Shut the hell up!" Kyo whispers.  
"I was right! You have one." Shigure smiles.  
"Yes, damn it. Now shut up!" Kyo told him.  
"Are you going to ask Yuki to marry you?" Shigure asked, being stupid.  
"No! I'm asking Tohru tonight." Kyo whispers.  
"Oh."  
The door opens downstairs. Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Momiji, Ritsu, Rin, Kagura, Aayame, Kureno, and Haru walked into the house.  
"Well, I guess you have your hands full."  
Shigure opens the door and walks down the stairs. Kyo opens the dresser and puts the ring in his pocket slowly. He opened the door and follow Shigure out.

"We're here! We're here!" Momiji said in delight. As Kyo walked by Haru, Haru winked at him.  
"Good luck later." Haru said. Kyo nodded at him, and then Tohru walked into the living room with everyone.  
"I can't believe it! Almost everyone came!" Tohru smiles. Kyo's knees lock as he just noticed that everyone was there.  
"Yup! We all came to see you!" Momiji smiles, and Hana and Arisa walk in.  
"Man, this is some party you guys have going!" Arisa said. Kyo walked over to Hana and Arisa.  
"Ahh. It feels like Kyo has a big question to ask us, Uo." Hana said. Arisa looks at Kyo funny.  
"Is that right?" Kyo looked at Hana funny.  
"How did you know?!" Kyo said, amazed.  
"I know everything..." Hana said. Kyo got a creepy look on his face.  
"O-okay then... so, would you follow me?" Kyo asked.  
"Kyo, your heart beat's getting fast. What are you going to do to us?" Hana said with her hands over her mouth.  
"Nothing! Just come on!" Kyo said with a little red in his face. Kyo brings them to the bathroom.  
"Okay now. There better be a good reason to bring us into this little room, Orangey." Arisa said pointing at Kyo.  
"Yes, there better be..." Hana agrees.  
"O-okay... I'm going to ask Tohru something, and when you see me wave, bring Tohru to the middle of the room, Hana." Kyo told her.  
"I will do it for you..." Hana told him.  
"What do you want me to do, Orangey?" Arisa asked.  
"If I can't get everyone to listen then I need you to yell at them for me." Kyo told Arisa.  
"Will do! Now can we get the hell out of here?" Arisa asked.  
"Yeah."  
Kyo opens the door and walks outside. Hana walks by him.  
"Just know this, Kyo Sohma... if you hurt Tohru... there will be a problem." She said as her black hair went by him. Kyo watched her.  
She's very creepy... Kyo thought, and then looked at Arisa who was still right beside him. Hana was over with Tohru.  
Kyo looked at everyone's faces as he walked over to Shigure and asked, "Hey, Shigure. Can you call Akito for me?" Shigure looked funny at Kyo.  
"Yes, I'll do that for you." He replied, a little confused as he went to call Akito. Kyo looked over at Shigure with Akito on the phone.  
"Umm... I would like everyone to..." No one looked at Kyo.  
"Hey! Everyone! Orange Top here has something to say!" Arisa yelled and everyone looked at them.  
Kyo looked over at Hana and waved. Kyo walked over to her and looked at everyone, but Tohru was the one he looked at the most. He walked up to her and turned red.  
"Tohru..." Kyo said as he took her hands. "...I would like to ask you a big question." He told her. Tohru looks up at him.  
"What is it, Kyo?" Tohru asked. Kyo closed his eyes and got down on one knee. Tohru's eyes got big and she started to tear up. "Kyo, what are you..."  
Kyo put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the little box and opened it. Toru started crying.  
"Kyo..." Tohru said.  
"Tohru Honda, would you let me forever be by your side? To love and care for you?" Kyo asked and Tohru covered her mouth; her tears just flowing down. She looked at all the people, and then looked back down.  
"K-Kyo." She said. "I... I would love you to!" She smiled.  
Kyo smiled and slowly put the ring on her finger, then stood up and smiled at her. "I love you, Kyo!" Tohru said.  
"I love you too, Tohru." Kyo said, slowly getting closer to her and their lips found one another.  
Everyone clapped and cried at them. Shigure put his hand over the hole on the phone and yelled, "Akito said congrats!"  
Kyo smiled.

A few months later...

The light glows bright over the pink and blue ribbons and the black and white on the decorations. The whole building was glowing in happiness and joy, for it was the day Tohru and Kyo join one another and become married.  
Tohru was getting her dress on and Kagura, Arisa, and Hanajima were helping her. She couldn't get the dress on by herself.  
"Arisa! You're pulling it too tight!" Kagura said, "She needs to be able to gasp at least!" She continued. Arisa turned and looked at her.  
"Tohru would tell me if her dress was too tight." She told Kagura.  
"I'm fine, you guys. Don't fight." Tohru said, smiling. Hana looked at her crying. "Hana! What's wrong?!" Tohru asked, walking over to her.  
"You're so... pretty." She said, turning her head and rubbing her eyes. Tohru giggled.  
"Thank you very much."  
"No! Don't! You're going to make me cry more..." Hana told Tohru. Arisa looked at Hana.  
"Stop it! You're going to make Tohru cry and if you do then you're re-doing the make-up." She said. Tohru laughed.

Kyo was getting ready as well. He was putting his tux on.  
"Hey, Master. Can you help me with my tie, here?" Kyo asked, trying to tie it. Kazuma walked over to him and took the tie.  
"Kyo, are you ready for this? Being married, I mean." Kazuma asked.  
"Even if he wasn't ready for it, it would be too late to get out of it now." Kureno said. Shigure sighs.  
"And here I was thinking I was going to ask Tohru to marry me." Kureno and Kazuma look at Shigure.  
"You shouldn't say such bad things, Shigure!" Kureno said.  
"I know, I know." Shigure said, waving his hand in the air.  
Kyo looked at him after he put the flower in his pocket.  
"You better not say anything like that to Tohru after we get married." He said to Shigure. Shigure chuckled.  
"Now you're ready, my son." Kazuma said. Kyo nodded.  
"Let's get you out there, Kyo." Kureno said.  
"Yeah, it's about time." Kyo replied.  
Kyo, Kazuma, and Shigure left and walked down the stairs. They stood where they were needed. Kyo looked around the room to see all the faces but one... his dad. Kyo knew he wouldn't come because they hated each other, but still, he thought he might show up just because it's his son's wedding.  
The music started and the doors slowly open for Tohru she was in a pretty white wedding dress and a veil. Kyo looked at her amazed.  
He watched her as her grandfather walked up to him. Tohru smiles her glowing smile at Kyo. Before Kyo knew it, Tohru was right in front of him. Kyo looked at her softly. Everyone looked at them and started smiling as the two said their vows and Kyo pulled back Tohru's veil. "Tohru honda...I love you." Tohru blushed. And looked into kyos deep red eyes. "As do I Kyo sohma." she replied. And the twos lips found one another.

The End.


End file.
